1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply control device for a copier which, using a timer equipped with the copier, turns on and off a power supply on a desired day of the month, day of the week, and time.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been developed and put to practical use a copier of the type having a timer therein to allow one to set a desired time, so that a power supply of the copier may, for example, be automatically turned off upon the lapse of a predetermined period of time after a copying operation. This kind of function is generally referred to as an auto-shutoff function. In a prior art copier with such an auto-shutoff capability, however, the timer serves no functions other than turning off the power supply as stated and is in need of more efficient utilization.